Code Geass: The Dark King
by DeadMan-Tales
Summary: Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Code Geass La Historia toma un giro oscuro cuando las dos personas mas inesperadas se juntan. El camino al infierno y la gloria estan abiertos "All Haill Lelouch"


**Un Pacto con el Diablo**

-Así que tú eres Lelouch. Hablo lo que parecía ser una voz infantil. El niño levanto su vista y vio a una persona ricamente vestida en distintos tonos de azul y blanco, con un enorme cabello rubio que le llegaba mas allá de los tobillos. Lo que destacaba es que esta persona parecía tener la misma edad que él. A pesar de que a su alrededor había un aire de malicia, infantilidad, sabiduría y astucia- Entonces me contestas?

Nuevamente había hablado, con un tono serio, tomando en cuenta su voz infantil, y no sin ciertos tintes de malicia. El joven Lelouch recientemente desterrado príncipe del Imperio de Britannia empezó a recordar la situación que lo había llevado a encontrarse con esta peculiar persona. Hace apenas unas horas estaba jugando con su amigo Suzaku Kururugi y su pequeña hermanita Nunally, luego el infierno se había desatado cuando cientos, sino miles, de los aviones de guerra del Imperio habían llenado el cielo del archipiélago de Japón y no con fines amistosos. En apenas minutos todo se volvió un infierno, las personas que se encargaban de vigilarlos habían muerte o escapado y ahora solo quedaba los niños para defenderse de quien sabe que atrocidades. El peor momento fue cuando tuvieron que pasar por lo que parecía un cementerio, pero sin tumbas y el pronuncio una frase que sabía que lo atormentaría toda la vida _"Nada solo estamos pasando por un tiradero"_ si tenía que mentir para proteger a su hermana mentiría. Oh! No te engañes pequeño Lelouch, le había dicho una voz en su cabeza, tu amabas a tu hermana eso era innegable, pero tu verdadero odio venia de cómo tu padre te había vuelto a traicionar, te vengarías, te vengarías! Una y mil veces, por tu madre, por Nunally, incluso por Suzaku y Japón, pero sobre todo te vengarías por ti.

Y eso lo llevaba a la situación actual. Habiendo estado caminando todo el día lograron encontrar lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada y decidieron entrar, lograron prender una fogata y encontrar algo parecido a mantas. Pasada la medianoche tanto como su amigo y hermana se habían quedado dormidos y él había decidido salir a tomar aire.

Y eso lo trajo al presente cual una persona que parecía más de lo que mostraba por fuera se dirigía hacia él con familiaridad hasta aburrimiento.

-Si.- Respondió el pequeño niño lleno de desconfianza y hasta cierto punto temor.

-Sí, lo veo te pareces mucho a Marianne.- Menciono como si del clima se tratase. Al contrario de que pare Lelouch lo cual era casi un tema santo debido a los recientes acontecimientos

-Como lo-

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Lo corto sin mucha paciencia, pero luego le sonrió, no de forma amigable, sino de forma astuta llena de cierta malicia.- Estas en peligro sobrino.

La última palabra había hecho que los ojos del niño se abriera de sobremanera. Esto ya era de por sí muy extraño pero con las ultimas afirmaciones alcanzaban un nuevo nivel de rareza, si se podía usar esa palabra.

-Luego tendremos tiempo para hermosas historias familiares.- Puntualizo de forma sarcástica.- Escúchame Lelouch vi Britannia, mi hermano sabe que lo eh engañado y el a mi también, lo que puso fin a nuestro contrato.- Su labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa burlona, aunque se podía ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos.-Por lo tanto eso me ha traído a ti en este momento, .- A Lelouch no le hizo falta preguntar a que hermano se refería, pero no entendía a que se refería con el contrato.- Así que querido sobrino te ofrezco a ti lo que le ofrecí a él hace casi cincuenta años.- Dejo a un lado el tono burlón y se puso completamente serio, incluso su voz de niño parecía ser más poderosa.

-De que hablas.- El pequeño milagrosamente encontró su voz.

-El Poder de Los Reyes.- Se pauso un momento.- El _Geass_

.- ¿El Geass? Repitió el niño con evidente duda en su voz.

-Un poder que te permitirá imponer tu voluntad sobre al de otros.- Puso el farol que portaba, el cual recién ahora Lelouch notaba, frente a su cara.- Pero este poder viene con un precio. Caminaras solo por este mundo y serás infeliz el resto de tu vida.- Le extendió su mano en forma como si esperar a que la chocara.

-Y tu ¿qué quieres? Si algo había aprendido el joven príncipe de su nada querido padre es que nada es gratis, siempre debes dar algo y en su interior sabia que lo que fuera que le pidiera esta persona, la cual parecía ser su tío, sabía que sería un precio demasiado alto.

-Ahora no podrás cumplir esa parte del trato.- Volvió a ofrecerle su mano.- Aceptas Lelouch vi Britannia onceavo príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britannia.- Le volvió a dar una sonrisa astuta.- Apresúrate ellos vienen.- El niño lo miro interrogante y empezó a escuchar pasos y voces que se acercaban.- Vendrán no saben quién eres y lo más posible es que te asesinen.- El joven príncipe lo miro aterrado.- Y quien sabe lo que le puedan hacer a Nunally.

Con esa última frase el miedo se borro del rostro del joven y se lleno de una determinación acompañada de una ira asesina, que casi hace que a V.V. se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. Charles se había equivocado por primera vez en mucho tiempo en catalogar a este niño como débil.

-¿Podre proteger a Nunally con esto? Pregunto el niño posando su mano frente a si tocando la del otro _"niño"_

-Y mucho más.- El volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Los soldados de Britannia avanzaban con claro regocijo en menos de un día había impartido una serie de derrotas bastante fuertes al gobierno Japonés. Si todo seguía así pronto tendrían una nueva colonia y varios esclavos, sin mencionar hermosas esclavas.

Mientras caminaban vieron a un niño parado en medio de la carretera de tierra a no más de unos cuantos pasos de él y su pelotón de nueve hombres, el cual tenía la mirada baja.

-Oye niño muévete.- Grito uno de los hombres, el niño no se movía.- Mocoso muévete.- Perdiendo la nula paciencia que tenia apunto su arma hacía el mocoso que pronto iría a reunirse con su creador, a su entender.

-Le apuntas tu arma a un niño.- Pregunto con una voz en extremo baja.- Cobarde

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso.- Fue cortado la mitad de su iracunda frase cuando el niño de improviso levanto su cara para mostrar su ojo derecho el cual parecía tener una forma extraña y una escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Qué demonios?

-Lelouch vi Britannia.- Moviendo sus brazos para que su mano cubriera su ojo y les dio una sonrisa bastante cruel.- Les ordena que….

La vida puede ser una serie de eventos graciosos, no de la forma de un chiste gracioso, sino que una parodia cruel de hechos que se repiten una y otra y otra vez, lo único que cambiaban eran los actores interpretando esta broma cruel a la que llamaban vida. Con el paso del tiempo aprendes a reírte de ella y los más cínicos se vuelven parte activa de ella disfrutando cada una de sus oscuras y tristes vueltas. ¡Oh que dicha! Dijo esa vos en su mente, aquí estas siendo nuevamente el protagonista, eres el juez, el jurado y el verdugo, de esta _**"divina comedia" **_ y frente a ti están ellos, míseros extras, a tu entender listos para desempeñar su único y trágico, mas merecido papel. Que más que decir que se abra el telón y que el primer acto de esta comedia de la vida comience.

-Lelouch vi Britannia les ordena.-Realizas tus pasos en esta coreografía ensayada una y mil veces, pero no menos dulce en cada momento.-…Mueran!. Un joven de diecisiete años descubriendo su ojo derecho y dejando ver un extraño patrón en el.

-Si su Majestad. Respondió al unisonó el pelotón de soldados antes de apuntar sus armas hacia sus propias cabezas y disparar. Nuevamente como hace siete años las personas volvían a obedecer esa orden

Y nuevamente tu escenario está pintado con el color carmín el dulce perfume que adorna el ambiente es perfecto para la ocasión, la acústica es perfecta casi podrías bailar a su ritmo y el resto de los actores ya están listo solo les falta saber cuál es su papel. Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos decidió concentrarse en su situación actual

Luego del sangriento espectáculo volteo a ver a la persona tirada a sus pies la cual tenía un particular cabello verde y por lo que había visto unos ojos ámbar. Para cualquier persona esta chica seria un misterio, pero no para él, la persona que está relacionada con este tipo de poder desde una edad muy temprana. Sabía que V.V. le escondió y esconde muchas cosas pero no la identidad de esta persona.

-C.C. Despierta se que sigues con vida.- Hablo en un tono casi aburrido el muchacho que miraba a la inconsciente peli verde.

Como por arte de magia, la chica con un balazo en la cabeza se levanto y volteo a mirar a el muchacho curiosidad bien disimulada en sus ojos

-Como sabes mi nombre.- Pregunto la mujer inmortal con indiferencia pero lista para pelear y se alerto mas al notar el Geass en su ojo derecho.- ¿V.V. no es así?

-Es una historia más complicada.- Le extendió la mano a ella con una sonrisa sardónica en su cara.- ¿Vienes? Observando la desconfianza en el rostro de la mujer y que parecía preferir romperle el cuello a ir con él.- Escúchame tus opciones son.- Levanto un dedo frente a él.- Vienes conmigo y te escondo de Clovis y de V.V.-Levanto un segundo dedo.- O te vuelven a atrapar.- Le sonrió, con una sonrisa que le recordaba demasiado a la de Charles.- Tú decides

La peliverde decidió evaluar sus opciones, sabía que esto chico era el hijo de Charles y Marianne, también sabía quién era ella, por último ya tenía un contrato de Geass, eso le restaba puntos debido a que no tenía una razón para protegerla. Lelouch además parecía ser una persona bastante peligrosa, se palmeo la cara en su mente a ese pensamiento, debido a que eso salía de la suma de quienes eran sus padres. Sumando todas esas características y la particularidad de su situación, combinado con el deseo de saber que tanto sabía este chico de los planes de su padre y tío. Tomo una decisión, la muchacha con una sonrisa un tanto irónica extendió los brazos hacia Lelouch con cierta pereza inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado

-Cárgame.- dijo con una voz muy suave casi seductora, como un ronroneo.

Lelouch se la quedo mirando con un ligero tic en su ojo pero a fin de cuentas sabia que necesitaría a esta persona en un futuro cercano. Sin más remedio levanto a C.C como si fueran recién casados y empezó a moverse con facilidad, permitiéndole notar a la muchacha que era bastante fuerte.

Mientras era cargada en los brazos del joven pudo analizar mejor su rostro, tenía un rostro anguloso, típica del la familia real de Britannia, valor de redundancia podía sentir los músculos de su tórax bajo el uniforme de la academia a la que asistía, eso le trajo una sonrisa un tanto libidinosa a los labios, pero decido continuar con su evaluación. Luego estaba su cabello, el cual caía hasta poco más abajo de los hombros y era de un color negro azabache cosa que había obtenido de Marianne. Finalmente los ojos violeta, fríos como un tempano de hielo, pero para un ojo que había visto infinidad de cosas en setecientos años, los de él no podían esconder esa ligera llama. Como un fuego ligero esperando el momento preciso para iniciar un incendio que consumiría todo a su alrededor, o mejor aún, un depredador que es capaz de esperar el momento oportuno para saltar y devorar a su presa, la cual estaba confiada de su invencibilidad, lo que la llevaba a su conclusión final. Este chico era la viva imagen de su padre en su juventud. Lo cual era demasiado irónico dado la relación de ambos. Un pensamiento que le hizo sonreír de forma bastante sardónica

-Quietos. Escucharon ambos a través de un altavoz, ambos voltearon a ver a un Sutherland que les apuntaba con su arma.- Identifíquense. Hablo la voz claramente femenina.

-Soy un estudiante de la Academia Asfhord, encontré a esta muchacha.- hablo con una falsa voz aterrada y luego hizo un gesto hacia la chica en sus brazos.- Creo que esta herida necesita ir a un hospital.- Viendo que el Sutherland no parecía bajar su arma.- Mi nombre es Alex Asher, mi padre es un noble y a cambio de una recompensa solicitare su protección.- Dejo salir con cierto orgullo no tan fingido, a opinión de C.C. para convencer a la seguramente codiciosa persona

-No te muevas bajare a comprobar tu identificación.- Dio en el clavo, la chica de cabello verde sonrió, el chico era bueno. Luego de unos instantes la mujer de piel oscura y un cabello lila claro bajo.

-Te ordeno que me entregas tu Knightmare.- Dijo activando su Geass y mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado, la contraseña es X2D4. Luego de decir esto le arrojo la llave la cual el joven atrapo en el aire y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el Sutherland acompañado por C.C.

Una vez dentro Lelouch se sentó en el asiento del piloto y C.C. en su regazo dado el poco espacio que había, pero a ninguno pareció interesarle el detalle tan mínimo debido a lo peligroso de su situación actual. Una vez tomado el control del arma se decidieron a ir por la ciudad y tratar de buscar una forma de salir, mientras avanzaban vieron una gran cantidad de cadáveres y de incendios acompañados de escombros por todos lados. Ninguno de los dos presento una reacción empática a lo visto, debido que ya habían pasado por hechos aun más traumáticos a lo largo de sus vidas. Pasados unos minutos lograron divisar un segundo Sutherland. Pensando rápido Lelouch le dejo el mando de la maquina a C.C. y bajo a aplicar la misma táctica que había usado con la anterior piloto. Unos pocos minutos después ya tenían dos Sutherland a su disposición. Ahora lo que debían hacer era escapar.

-Entonces cual es el plan.- Inquirió la chica mientras ambos piloteaban las maquinas hasta un sector de edificios donde decidieron detenerse.

-Tratar de salir nosotros mismos sería algo imposible debido a la cantidad de guardias que hay.-Volteo a ver la pantalla y vio un juego de ajedrez tirado y sonrió.- ¿Dime te gusta el ajedrez?

XXXXX

Kozuki Kallen estaba oficialmente atónita, como es que hacia escasos minutos estaba a punto de ser asesinada por dos Sutherland, mientras ella estaba a bordo de su Glasgow segura de su propia muerte, pero de repente había escuchado una voz que le prometía que sobrevira a la batalla si la obedecía. ¡Y maldita sea! Había cumplido, no solo había vencido a los Knigthmare de generaciones superiores y que la superaban en número, aunque solo fuera un dos a uno. Ahora estaba acompañada de sus compañeros de resistencia, no solo eso esta persona les había entregado todo un cargamento lleno de Sutherlands para pelear. Quien fuera su misterioso salvador estaba ganado puntos en la escala de Kallen.

-Q1 me escuchas. Oyó Kallen por el comunicador en su máquina.- ¿Cuánta energía te queda?

-Quince minutos.- _"Lo mejor es cooperar con esta persona" _ Pensó al responder de forma instantánea a la pregunta.

-De acuerdo cámbialo y esperen instrucciones. De repente la voz corto la comunicación

-¡No van a confiar en serio en ese sujeto verdad!.- Exclamo una voz con decibeles considerables, esta persona era Tamaki uno de los miembros de su equipo

- Nos ha dado armas e incluso salvo a Kallen de una muerte segura.- Hablo la tranquila voz de su líder, Kaname Ohgi, el cual siempre actuaba como la voz de la razón.- Hagámoslo.- Dijo luego de entrar en su Sutherland

Kallen también estaba de acuerdo con la perspectiva de Ohgi, este desconocido la había salvado, uno ira a saber porque, pero lo que importaba es que gracias a él ahora tenían armas para enfrentar a Britannia y que todavía seguían respirando. Un ejército muy superior y mejor entrenado estaba a punto de atacarlos nuevamente y esta vez sería mucho más drástico que la vez anterior. Sin saberlo esa línea de pensamientos la llevo a preguntarse el por qué peleaba. Lo hacía por el sueño de su hermano y por la libertad de Japón. Si, por eso lo hacía pero no era tan tonta para creer que enserio podrían ganar. Ese era el pensamiento que tortura a la joven de cabello escarlata desde que se subió por primera vez al Glasgow que le había entregado su hermano. Sinceramente no sabía hasta qué punto el propio Naoto creía en su propias palabras. Siempre, desde que había empezado a luchar, había vivido con el miedo de que un día su lucha terminara si haber logrado nada, cosa que casi sucede hoy. Pero de repente aparece una persona-o mejor dicho su voz- la salva y les entrega un pequeño arsenal en bandeja de plata. Aunque resultara tonto ella pensaba igual que Tamaki, esto tranquilamente podía ser una trampa para acabarlos de una vez y para siempre. Luego se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba, ellos a duras penas eran una amenaza real y si simplemente querían eliminarlos actuarían como siempre y les lanzarían sus fuerzas armadas encima el cual sería más que suficiente para acabar con ellos sin el más mínimo problema. Descartando ese pensamiento se preparo para luchar o morir.

_-"No me importa quién seas pero si nos salvas te seguiré hasta donde sea"_

Fue un simple pensamiento de una guerrera lista para todo.

Sin ella saberlo ese pensamiento resultaría profético a partir de aquí todos iniciarían un camino que los llevaría hasta las puertas del mismísimo averno y la cima más alta de la gloria.

-Bien ahora tienes un ejército entonces que.- Parlo la mujer inmortal sentada en uno de los vehículos con aparente desinterés, pero en el fondo muerta de curiosidad por las acciones de este joven

- Britannia esta confiada en su capacidad superior.- Coloco algunas piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero.- Además Clovis es un idiota. Si ellos me obedecen ganaran con un mínimo de problema.- Sonrió y hablo con su típica os arrogante, a opinión de C.C.

_-"Veamos de que esta echo tu hijo Marianne"_ Sonrió para sus adentros y se preparo para la inminente batalla.

-Que se habrá el telón y el primer acto comience.- Hablo recostado en su cabina mirando la pieza del rey en su mano.-¿P1 estas en posición? Pregunto a través del comunicador colocando un peón negro en posición

- Si espero ordenes. Escucho la voz de Ohgi

-Bien en treinta segundos dispara en un ángulo de treinta grados. Ordeno mirando su pantalla

De repente se escuchan sonidos de disparos y dos señales enemigas desaparecen. El joven triunfante coloca su primer peón en un imaginario tablero

-N5 N4 muévanse al sector cuatro. Un grupo de tanques es desaparece del radar. Mientras Lelouch avanza su pieza del caballo

-B2 B3 Descarguen su ataque.- Varios disparos de los arpones destruyeron un Sutherland. El alfil se mueve adelante

-Q1 avanza.- El Glasgow de Kallen trepa al techo con sus cables y a toda velocidad descarga un golpe sobre un Sutherland destruyendo su cabeza. Finalmente coloca la pieza de la reina en el centro.

_-"Tu turno querido hermano"_ Pensó con expresión sarcástica el joven

XXXXXXXXX

**Centro de mando G1**

Las personas dentro de la imponente fortaleza móvil estaban estupefactas, y eso era decir poco, la situación iba mas allá de lo increíble, como era posible que un grupo de miserables rebeldes se hayan opuesto y vencido a tres escuadrones de Knigthmares, encima un cargamento extra había desaparecido. Esto era algo fuera de lo común, como unos sucios _"Elevens"_ podían desafiar a la todo poderosa Britannia como podía desafiarlo a él a Clovis la Britannia, esto era una maldita pesadilla. No solo había perdido el sujeto e pruebas, por el cual podría ser juzgado en todo el mundo y con suerte sentenciado a solo morir, sino que había perdido una porción considerable de sus fuerzas a manos de escoria.

-_"¿Contra quién me enfrento? Este sujeto es mejor que Todoh"_. Eran los pensamientos del rubio, el cual veía a sus fuerzas ser destruidas por seres inferiores

-Su Majestad debemos retroceder y reagruparnos.- Exclamo el General Bartley un obeso hombre a sus servicios y parte del Proyecto R

-No.- Exclamo el joven con una seguridad que no sentía.- Desplieguen a todas las unidades y que se agrupen aquí.- Puntualizo una parte del mapa.- ¡Ahora!- Exclamo viendo que algunos de sus oficiales estaban preparados para argumentarle.

Un ejército victorioso gana primero y entabla la batalla después; un ejército derrotado lucha primero e intenta obtener la victoria después. Y el joven príncipe de Britannia aprendería esa lección de una forma letal

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Que predecible Clovis, tenias cinco posibles movimientos y elegiste el peor.- Rio con sorna el príncipe exiliado.- Q1 que todos se dirijan al punto de evacuación cuando yo de la orden activen sus arpones.- Hablo por su comunicador

-Entendido.

Una vez dada su orden espero hasta que las fuerzas de Britannia mordieran el anzuelo. Y una ves pudo observar que las figuras de de los Sutherland están en posición.

-Ahora.- Exclamo en un susurro pero con un macabro deleite en sus ojos. Y de repente el suelo bajo los pies de las maquinas de guerra colapso y de un segundo a otro lo que quedaba de las fuerzas de Clovis desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y decenas de pobres desgraciados encontraron una muerte terrible.

Por su comunicador C.C escucho una risa, no una que se escucha después de que alguien escucha un buen chistoso o ve algo gracioso en su vida cotidiana. No, esta era la risa desequilibrada, de deleite cuando vez a alguien que desprecias sufrir. Era la risa de alguien que hace mucho había dejado de lado su humanidad y se había abandonado a una extraña locura. Si, si alguien podía hablar de locura era ella ya que tenía experiencia con gente de ese tipo, vagamente recordó a su antiguo compañero y por comparación eran personas totalmente diferentes, este muchacho que no tenía nada que ver con ella-quizás si pero se negaba a admitirlo- era mucho más peligroso ya que en su caso el no deliraba ni se obsesionaba con una cosa como un niño pequeño, sino que estaba centrado en su objetivo sea cual fuere.

_-"Charles desataste un monstruo"_ A pesar de ese pensamiento decidió mantenerse quieta y observar que haría Lelouch vi Britannia

_-"Fin del primer acto"_ Pensó luego de dejar de reírse y simplemente sonreír.

La suerte estaba echada este era el inicio de su guerra. Charles zi Britannia se arrepentiría de todo lo que le hizo a él y a su hermana y al final el mundo estaría en sus manos. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar en una cosa, un lema que había odiado toda su vida y que ahora le resultaba de lo más gracioso.

"_All Hail Britannia" _

Si, esto recién comenzaba

Bueno Damas y Caballeros bienvenidos a mi debut como escritor de .

Comienza con mi propia versión de Code Geass y como se habrán dado cuenta es un poco más oscura, o por lo menos asi intento que sea. Criticas y consejos bienvenidos. Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones en cuanto a personalides y echos

Relacion Lelouch-V.V se va explicar en Flash backs. Siempre pensé que a V.V le falto cámara y que esta es una buena oportunidad para dársela. No se confundan no va a haber "tio cariñoso"

Lelouch: Bueno como han notado o espero que se vea así mi protagonista es un poco mas oscuro que el de la serie. Si el de la serie es frio el mío va a ser un Monstruo pero todavía mi protagonista (TE AMO LELOUCH) y un poco más loco eh intento de manipulador mas eficiente, que va quiero que aprenda a manejar las emociones de la gente XD . Ademas el tiene un concepto propio de la vida, "**La Divina Comedia**" ya se explicara el porque

C.C: La relación va a ser bastante distinta ya que ya no son compañeros de contrato. Auqneu nuestro emperador va a saber ganrsela y manipularla

Nunally: Sorpresa, Sorpresa

Kallen: Tema a discutir. Siempre sentí que Kallen es muy dependiente de Lelouch y de que el la acepte así que quiero explotar eso

Bueno gente mi idea además es hacer un LelouchXHarem. Espero Reviews y criticas


End file.
